Twas the Night Before Christmas: Grimm Style
by Maya Koppori
Summary: Very short story about a dream I had like a year ago...as this is my very first story ever this summary stinks. R&R!
1. We're Having A Party!

Hi! I'm not going to put my real name on here so just call me Maya because I really like that name^^. DON'T JUDGE ME! Anyways, this is my very first ever fanfiction and I'm really just gonna wing it. This is basically a dream I had like 2 years ago….. Let's see what happens!

Sabrina knew she was in trouble when Daphne pushed her plate away. Daphne never had less than 3 helpings of whatever Granny Relda made, but here she was. Oblivious to Sabrina's stares, Daphne asked, "Granny, can we have a Christmas party?"

Once Granny herself got over the fact that Daphne wasn't plowing her way through the cinnamon-apple chicken beans, she replied, "Well, libeling, when would we have it? It's Christmas Eve and it's already …let's see… 6:00! We would need decorations, invitations, a place to have it…"

"Then let's have it here! We can invite all of our friends, like Snow White and Mayor Charming and Ms. Cindy and Tom and-"

"Daphne", said Sabrina, cutting the younger girl off, "we are NOT having a party."

"Aw, come on, Grimm! Where's your sense of mischief? Do you know how many good pranks can be pulled at parties?"

Sabrina groaned as the king of obnoxiousness himself sat down across from her. "Puck, we're talking about a Christmas party. One where you have to dress up and be polite and _not_ pull pranks."

For once, Puck didn't argue with her, but turned to Granny Relda. "I think it's a good idea, Old Lady. We could call up some folks, move all the books-"Here he cringed. "And decorate with magic."

"Did someone say magic?" called Jacob Grimm as he came into the kitchen with a box of doughnuts. "That sounds like fun to me!"

While Sabrina quickly exchanged her beans for a doughnut, Relda explained Daphne's idea to Uncle Jake. "I'm in," he said. "On one condition: I'm inviting Briar Rose."

"Sorry, Grimm," Puck sang. "Looks like you're outvoted. We're having a party!"

"And I am so doing your hair!", added Daphne.

Sabrina sighed as she watched Puck and Daphne (appetite returned) polish off 5 doughnuts each in about 2 minutes. This was _such_ a bad idea.


	2. Preparations

**So sorry! I forgot to do the disclaimer! Sadly, I do not own Sisters Grimm, although I will go hunt down the author and kill him if he doesn't write more soon. Anyways, sorry for not updating. We went on vacation and I missed 4 days of school… stupid geometry… so here we go!**

Uncle Jake was walking upstairs to his room when he was suddenly tackled by a very angry fairy.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CLOTHES, JACOB GRIMM?" Puck roared, pinning Uncle Jake against the wall.

"I hid them away." Jake said calmly. He watched as the fairy boy's face twisted with outrage.

"How do you expect me to wear THIS?" Puck held up a nice black tuxedo, complete with a white frilled shirt and emerald green tie. In the hall behind him were a mess of black dress pants and other fancy nonsense.

"You said you would dress up, _remember_?" Jake tried not to laugh at Puck's puzzled expression.

"What would I dress up for? A party?" Puck sneered.

"Actually, yes. We're having a Christmas party here tonight."

"And _why_ wasn't I told?"

"Well," Jake began, but was interrupted by someone coming up the stairs. It was…..Puck. Or was it?

"Oops, almost forgot." Jake murmured as he took a wand out from one of his coat's many pockets. With a wave of his hand, "Puck" was gone.

The real Puck shook his head in disbelief. "You made a copy of me? To do what?"

"To help convince Mom to hold a party." Jake explained. "I knew that you would be against it because you would have to dress up and wouldn't be able to pull pranks, and 'Brina wouldn't want to have a bunch of Everafters in the house. Daphne was all for it, of course, but since my vote doesn't really count against you kids, I thought I'd make things more even."

Puck could only stare at Jake, mystified. Finally he said, "You have one devious mind, Jacob Grimm. I hate to say it, but that is one amazing trick. Just for that, I might not go downstairs right now and tell the Old Lady what you did. Just one question; why do you want a party in the first place?"

At this, Jake blushed furiously. He stammered something about just wanting a little fun, but Puck wasn't buying it.

"Fine!" Jake burst out at last. "You know Briar Rose, right?" At Puck's impatient nod, he continued. "Well… I love her. And I want to get her over here without her fairy godmothers and ask her to marry me." Jake said this last part very fast. Puck, usually abhorrent of mushy stuff, actually felt sympathy for Jake. He was really in love, just like… WAIT! What was he thinking?

"So?" Jake asked.

"Huh?" Puck had been too caught up in his own thoughts to know he was being asked a question.

"I said, are you with me?"

"Weeelllll", Puck drawled, making a big show of thinking it over. "I guess so. But I want my clothes back tomorrow; do you hear me Jacob Grimm?" Jake was too busy grinning to notice.

With the short notice, the Grimms didn't have time to go shopping. So they went to their last resort: Mirror. The usual WHO DARES ENTER MY SANCTUARY rant was cut short by an ecstatic 7 year old dashing right into the Hall of Wonders. Giving an obscenely large key ring to a bewildered Mirror, Daphne Grimm found her favorite room in the entire Hall. "Hurry, HURRY!" Daphne was in the room before Sabrina could even read its label; Fairy Godmother Wands.

"What's going on, Starfish? I've never seen your sister so excited." Mirror inquired.

Halfway through an explanation, Daphne raced back into the hall brandishing a silver-tipped wand covered with blue sparkles. Mirror let out a long whistle. "Hey, isn't that…"

"It sure is!" Daphne cut in, obviously not wanting Sabrina to know what was going on." Now Sabrina, what are you going to wear to the party? Got anyone to impress?" Yep. Daphne was definitely enjoying this.

"You know as well as I do that I don't." Sabrina complained.

"Who cares? We're still going to be mucho-hoto for tonight!" Before Sabrina could even protest, Daphne waved the wand and the Hall was suffused with light. After blinking her eyes clear, Sabrina studied her little sister. Daphne was now dressed in a cute dark red Christmas dress that came down just past her knees and matching tights. Her dark hair was pushed out of her face with a poinsettia headband, and black dress shoes were comfortably on her feet.

"You look really cute, Daphne. Good job. That was Cinderella's fairy godmother's wand, wasn't it?" Sabrina's comments were lost on Daphne, who was looking at Sabrina with a mixture of pride and awe. "Sabrina, I think you need to take a look at _yourself._" Sabrina looked down at herself and gasped. With that one wave of a wand, Daphne had somehow made her look….. _beautiful._ She was wearing a sleeveless emerald green ball gown that hung right above her ankles. The dress wasn't poufy, but it also wasn't sleek like a lounge singer's. Sabrina put a hand to her head to find that her hair was pinned in an elaborate pile on top of it. Her shoes were strappy like sandals, but as soft as ballet slippers. An emerald necklace glistened on a short golden chain around her throat. All in all, the entire outfit was simply perfect.

Suddenly, Daphne came out of her trance and started gushing about how perfect everything was. Sabrina was barely aware of her sister, or Mirror, who was telling her the usual "The magic will end at midnight blah blah blah". For some reason she thought of Puck, and silently thanked him for talking her into this.

"Daphne," she said, cutting off the little girl's ranting,"Who exactly did you say was coming to this party?"

Daphne caught her breath and replied that Granny Relda was taking care of the guest list, but that it was an Everafters only party, and only their friends at that.

"Don't worry." Daphne assured. "Nobody who hates us will anywhere near our house!"

"That'll be the first time in two weeks." Sabrina muttered. "Now come on, we need to help Uncle Jake decorate."

"No need." sang Daphne. "He's using the Wand of Merlin. Actually, he's probably done by now. Let's go look!"

On the way downstairs, Sabrina paused to pound on Puck's bedroom door. "Hey, stinkpot!" she shouted. "Get out here!"

"Cool it, Grimm, I'm coming!" came the annoyed reply. Puck roughly yanked open his door.

"Hey, do you know how-"He abruptly cut off the moment he looked at Sabrina in her dress. Truth be told, if Sabrina had been speaking, she would have been at a loss for words as well. Puck was clean and crisp, from his freshly combed blond hair to his brand new tuxedo. The only thing askew was his tie. Of course. The Trickster King could rig traps that would make any superspy proud, but he couldn't tie a necktie. With a jolt, Sabrina realized that he must have been about to ask if she knew how to tie it. "Here" she said as she neatly looped it around his neck. "Easy."

Puck mumbled his thanks as Daphne came rushing back up the stairs.

"Come on you two! People are starting to come! Ms. White's already here, and Mayor Charming and Briar and Cindy and Tom and-"

"You had me at Briar. Move along, all of you. It's time to play host!" said Uncle Jake as he stepped out of his room. He too was wearing a tuxedo and was ready to woo a certain princess.

"Shall we, Madam?" he said as he bowed and offered Daphne his arm. Daphne giggled and let him escort her down the stairs.

Sabrina felt someone nudge her arm. She turned in time to see Puck bow and offer her his arm. "Shall we, Sabrina?" Sabrina was going to make fun of him for his sudden formality. She actually had an insult on the tip of her tongue. Then she realized that he had called her Sabrina. Not stinkpot. Not dog-face. Not even Grimm. Just Sabrina. So she took his arm and they made their way down to join the party.

****

Okay the next (and probably final) chapter is going to be all about the party! Will Briar say yes? What will happen to Puckabrina? R&R!


	3. The Party

**HIHI! This may very well be the last chapter… unless my twisted mind decides otherwise. (Long pause) Okay I changed my mind. This will probably be two chapters. And then that's it. Maybe. Not really. Oh, I don't know! Just read the stupid thing!**

Sabrina and Puck steeped into the living room. Or what used to be the living room. As Sabrina's mouth hung open, her brain was vaguely aware that Uncle Jake must have done it. The whole room was about ten times its normal size, with wreaths and garlands and such hanging from the ceiling and every available surface. There were scores of Everafters there already and still more coming in the door. And a Christmas tree which was probably at least twelve feet tall reigned in the center of it all.

Puck turned to face her. "How on earth did Jake manage to do all _this_?"

"I'm guessing he used the Wand for decorations and stuff. He probably used that extension charm to make the room bigger."

Puck stared. "Come again?"

"Don't you remember? He told us all about it. He said it might be useful someday."

"How could making a room ten million times bigger be useful for anything but a party?", Puck scoffed.

"Beats me" she replied.

Just then, Granny Relda's voice came through a loudspeaker on the wall. (Where did that come from?) "Okay, everyone! It looks like anyone who's coming made it here. Thank you all for coming on such short notice. You can thank my granddaughter Daphne for the party. It was her idea! Now, food will be served in the kitchen shortly, but in the meantime, here's some music. Dance. Sing. Just have fun! SABRINA AND PUCK, THIS MEANS YOU, TOO! We're counting down the hours 'till Christmas!"

At that, a slow song that Sabrina wasn't familiar with came on the loudspeaker. "Well, come on, Grimm. I guess we're dancing. Trust me; you don't want to hear me sing. What?" Puck added at Sabrina's dumbfounded expression.

"You can dance?" she finally managed.

"You insult me, Sabrina Grimm. I am 4,000 years old and have been in a royal court for most of it, and you wonder if I can dance? This song was actually one of my favorites before I left Faerie."

Sabrina still looked doubtful. "Well," Puck sighed. "I'm just going to have to show you, aren't I?" He took her hand and led her to the center of the room, where several people were already dancing their way around the Christmas tree.

"Puck, really, please no." Sabrina pleaded as he dragged her along. "I'm a terrible dancer. I mean, I don't dance. I mean-"

"Just follow my lead" was all Puck said as he took Sabrina's hand in his and rested his other hand on her waist. The song started anew as Sabrina shyly placed her other hand on Puck's shoulder, and suddenly Puck was twirling her around the room expertly.

"See, it's not so bad, is it?" There was a new tone in Puck's voice that caught her attention.

She looked up at him; and while at the back of her mind was wondering why she was looking up at him since she had been taller than him when they met, the front of her mind was fully occupied with Puck's eyes. They were more serious than she had ever seen them, despite the smile that was barely showing on his lips. He was totally focused on her, on the dance, on them.

As the dance continued, there were times when Sabrina and Puck broke eye contact, like when he spun or dipped her. But their eyes automatically locked again as soon as they could. Sabrina wasn't aware of people watching them, the best dancers in the room, and Puck didn't notice anything but Sabrina until the very end of the song, which ended with his arms wrapped around her and her face turned up to his. (**You all know that look. It's like in the movies or something)**

They only came to their senses when Jake whistled and the guests erupted into applause. Daphne was leaning on Elvis, giggling too much to stand up straight, and there was a wry, it's-about-time smile on the faces of everyone who knew Puck or Sabrina, who were both blushing furiously as they tried to make themselves anonymous.

Taking advantage of the attention of the whole party, Jake called out, "I have an announcement to make. Briar, if I could borrow you for a moment?" Avoiding death glares from Briar's fairy godmothers, Jake pulled Briar out of the crowd and handed the Wand of Merlin to Daphne. Then he waited until everyone was quiet again and placed both of his hands on Briar's shoulders. Jake looked deep into her eyes before dropping to one knee, taking a small box out of his pocket, and presenting it to the princess.

"Briar Rose, I love you. Will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

A collective "Aaaawwww!" rose from the crowd of guests as Briar yanked Jake up by his collar and kissed him full on the mouth. Jake, not a little bit dazed, mumbled, "Can I take that as a yes?"

**(Time Passes)**

"Attention please! It is five minutes 'till midnight, so everyone please head over to the big clock near the kitchen so we can have the countdown."

All of the guests crowded around the huge grandfather clock. Everyone was congratulating Briar and Jake, the food had been normal, and the party was winding down. Except for Daphne. She was still going around singing Christmas carols and trying to get _someone _to tell her whether or not Santa Claus was an Everafter. Normally, the little girl would have been in bed by now, but combine about two dozen cookies, four cups of hot chocolate and the fact that Sabrina and Puck were still holding hands, and you get a very hyperactive Daphne. **(Or me, for that matter) **

And Sabrina and Puck were still holding hands; they had hardly let go of each other all evening. They had just been talking. About anything and everything. Sabina now knew a more mature side of Puck, and Puck had just realized that he was getting taller and his voice was cracking like crazy. Before that night, Puck would have been embarrassed by the fact, but now….. he didn't feel anything negative at all. He only felt really happy about being right there with Sabrina and knowing that she felt the same way. It was a peace that neither of them was used to, but they liked it.

(Un)fortunately, Daphne still had the Wand of Merlin. And as we all know, Daphne Grimm is a hopeless romantic. Take into consideration that it's Christmas Eve, and you can pretty much guess what happened next. Sabrina and Puck hung at the back of the crowd, letting the guests chat away the last minute to Christmas. If Sabrina had been watching, she would have seen Daphne crouch behind a chair some ten feet away and aim the Wand above her and Puck's heads. The guests started to chant:

"Ten….nine…..."

Puck looked up.

"eight…...seven…"

He nudged Sabrina and pointed upward.

"six…five….."

Sabrina looked up and saw a small green plant on a string. She turned back to Puck and blushed.

"four…three….."

Puck indicated with his eyes where Daphne was hiding and started laughing. Sabrina joined in.

"two….one…"

"Merry Christmas, Puck."

"Merry Christmas, Sabrina."

And then Puck took Sabrina's face in his hands and kissed her. It was a quick, soft kiss, but when it was over, Sabrina's head was spinning so much all she could think to say was "I bet Daphne's happy right now." And she was.

…**. WOW I JUST FINISHED MY FIRST EVER FANFICTION! I'm very proud of myself! Any Shugo Chara! Or Septimus Heap fans out there? I'll probably do one for those next…. So bye-bye! R&R! **


End file.
